Twisted Treeline
The Twisted Treeline is a two lane Field of Justice, released shortly before the game officially launched. It was released publicly in Practice Games on October 27, 2009http://pc.ign.com/objects/142/14287819.htmland released for Normal Games on March 30, 2010.The battle for Twisted Treeline has begun!Along with the end of the Season 2 on the PBE was released a remake of this Field of Justice on october 17th, 2012. Lore The Field of Justice known as the Twisted Treeline is one of the League arenas. The arena is located in the mysterious Shadow Isles. An eternally thick, unnatural fog blankets the islands from the view of outsiders. It is thought that the islands are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. The Tree lives The twisting magical energies unleashed by mages during the Rune Wars caused an incredible amount of devastation to the natural world. The League was established to control the use of this magic by confining it to the Fields of Justice. By limiting its use to there, they thought that they could prevent it from doing further harm to the environment. It seemed that they were successful until , came into being. During a League match, Maokai, an ancient oak that stood above the upper jungle, spontaneously roared to life. Ripped from the natural balance by arcane forces, his sentience was forged in chaos. Before the Adjudicators of the League could step in and suppress him, he slew all six champions participating in the match. The scholars of the Arcanum Majoris took a keen interest in him, as they were eager to discover the secrets of his animation. The Arrival of Nightmare Summoners in the League of Legends were afflicted by sleep-related incidents for a long time, some wake up screaming, Terrified and beyond consolation. Some could not fall asleep, Slowly going mad as night ticked by. Some simply never woke up. Physicians were baffled until a Field Architect happened to pass out next to a nexus on the Twisted Treeline. With a magical energy arced from the nexus, appeared and slaughtered everything in his sight before the summoners were able to magically confine him. As a punishment for all of his crimes, The League allowed summoners to call upon Nocturne, Bending his will to the summoner he hates and creating his own personal nightmare. Gameplay Twisted Treeline map features faster paced 3v3 action due to its two lanes. The bottom lane is straight, while the top lane is curved. The map also features several neutral monster camps, and plenty of opportunities for team fights due to the two large forests located on the map. The top forest is accessible only from the top lane, has high reward monsters, and is structured to increase random forest encounters. The lower forest narrows in the middle, allowing for increased ganking opportunities. Features * Two lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and gold for your whole team. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * Two bases at opposite sides of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus and one turret to defend the nexus. * One Speed shrine located on the midlle of the map * Two Altars situated on both sides of the lower jungle Twisted Treeline Camps *Lower jungle: **On each side of the jungle we can found 3 camps: *** and one *** and two *** and two ***all monster camps respawn in 50 seconds. *Upper jungle: **'''Vilemaw '''spawns at 10 min mark and respawning time is 5 min. Development Marc Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map: :''So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that.''http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=19660 The map was first shown to the public on October 19th, 2009 on the Facebook page of the game. http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=325994&id=82061850555. Strategy Associated Champions References Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places